Par une nuit d'orage
by Djin'ei
Summary: [UA, Romance, Drame qui finit bien] C'est par une nuit oragée que le destin les a fait se croiser... Ou un matin comme un autre où Heero Yui découvre un locataire indésirable dans sa cave... [Pas un nawak].
1. Chapitre 1

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Titre : Par une nuit d'orage**

**Auteur : Shad'y**

**Note : Le début de cette histoire peut ressembler à une autre fic, mais ne continue pas dans le même sens que l'autre, du tout . Alors, non je ne copie pas. Et cette fic me tient beaucoup à cœur…**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le jour d'automne laissait place à une nuit froide. La pluie tombait sur une personne recroquevillée sur elle-même sous un porche. Elle avait froid, elle était gelée, et trempée jusqu'aux os. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un abri. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Un éclair éclaira brièvement son visage fin, révélant un éclat violet dans ses iris.

La personne remonta sa fermeture éclaire le plus haut possible, son bras droit soutenant un paquet cachet dans son manteau. Elle jeta à dernier regard à son précieux fardeau, lui murmura quelque chose avant de se lancer sous la pluie tout en ramenant une capuche sur son visage.

Elle se dirigea vers un immeuble miteux. Le système de fermeture de celui-ci ne fonctionnait pas, elle put donc entrer facilement dans le hall. Elle se redressa, laissant une flaque d'eau au sol, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait passer la nuit dans un couloir. Elle se décida pour les caves des locataires.

Elle resserra sa prise sur son paquet tout en descendant les marches une à une. Elle fut prise d'un frisson et d'une quinte de toux. Après celle-ci calmée, elle regarda les serrures des caves. L'une d'elle avait l'air endommagé. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci et d'un léger coup d'épaule, fit céder la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne l'ait vu, avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Cette silhouette appuya sur l'interrupteur, éclairant la petite cave. L'ampoule dévoila un visage, certes fin, mais masculin. Il embrassa du regard la cave : une table, une chaise, une étagère pleine à craquer d'outil, de sciure et de planche de bois. Un plaid traînait au sol. Il se saisit de cette couverture de fortune, s'enroula dedans et s'assoupit dans un coin de cette cave humide.

**xxx**

Un large soupir accueillit la venue du soleil. Heero Yui, jeune étudiant en médecine, pesta bruyamment en se levant. Il était en vacances, certes, mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait se permettre de passer une grasse matinée. Il fallait qu'il finisse d'installer ses étagères dans le salon. Bien qu'il soit un élève sérieux et une personne introvertie, il était un être bordélique. Et ses étagères feraient un grand bien à sa bibliothèque qui était pleine à craquer.

Il passa brièvement sous la douche, s'habilla et dévala les escaliers de son immeuble pour aller dans sa cave. Il vivait seul depuis bientôt un an. Sa mère était morte jeune, et son père ne s'occupait pas plus de lui que de ses comptes. Il louait son appartement F1 pas cher, et cela lui convenait.

Il sortit les clefs de la cave de sa poche, et la mit dans la serrure. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait été forcée. Il marmonna encore quelques injures sur les jeunes, les vandales, et sur sa journée qui commençait très mal. Il se demanda ce qu'on avait pu lui dérober lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir, ce matin, un jeune adolescent dans sa cave. Il s'avança. Il dormait. Il était trempé, et sa respiration s'entendait fortement. Il avait la peau moite, cela se voyait d'ici. L'endormi gémit. Heero décida de réveiller son locataire indésirable.

« - Hey !

Aucune réponse de la part du jeune endormi. Heero décida de s'approcher. Il s'accroupit et secoua fortement l'autre homme. Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux, mais son regard n'arriva pas à fixer quelque chose et il se rendormit. Heero posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescent. Il était brûlant.

Un pleurnichement se fit entendre. Heero recula, surpris. Le cri provenait du manteau. Il retira le plaid, et ouvrit le manteau. Un bébé aux grands yeux violets tétant une de ses mains, apparut alors.

Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

**xxx**

Heero prit doucement le bébé dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son appartement. Il stoppa dans sa chambre, réfléchissant où il pouvait poser le bébé sans risquer qu'il se blesse le temps qu'il aille chercher l'adolescent. Il décida de le poser au milieu de son futon, et avec sa couverture, il en fit un grand boudin qu'il enroula autour du petit, le coinçant par ce fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien. Il redescendit à grand pas dans la cave, se saisit de son locataire indésirable, passant un bras sous ses épaules pour le soulever et l'emmena dans son appartement.

Non sans l'avoir négligemment posé sur le canapé après lui avoir retiré son sac à dos, Heero alla chercher ce qu'il lui fallait dans sa pharmacie personnelle pour faire baisser la fièvre. Lorsqu'il revint, le jeune n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il posa sa petite trousse sur la table basse, à côté du canapé et s'accroupit près du malade. Autre que la température et la respiration rauque, Heero avait pu remarqué le faible poids de son nouveau patient. Il était sal, et une légère odeur vint lui indiquer qu'il n'avait pas dû prendre de douche depuis longtemps. Il ouvrit sa trousse et saisit une seringue, effaçant son dégoût.

Il fallait avant tout faire baisser la fièvre.

**xxx**

Lorsque le jeune malade ouvrit les yeux, il était quatorze heures de l'après-midi. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était sur un canapé, avec une couverture sur lui.

Il était chez quelqu'un. Il passa sa main sur son torse.

Soudain, il fut pris de terreur. Le bébé n'était plus là. Il se releva trop rapidement et fut pris de vertige, il tituba dans le salon. Un jeune homme apparut dans la pièce.

« - Où est le bébé !

Le malade était effrayé, cela se voyait.

« - Du calme, il …

Le malade le saisit à la gorge. Mais sa poigne était faible. Heero n'eut aucun mal à lui faire lâcher prise. Le jeune homme en face de lui eut des signes de faiblesses. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'amena dans sa chambre.

« - Le petit est là… Je te ramène dans le salon et tu n'y bouges plus.

Il le reposa doucement sur le canapé. Il se positionna devant lui, les bras croisés.

« - Maintenant, tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Il s'y attendait. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant mais habituellement, il partait toujours avant l'aube, la maladie qu'il avait chopée quelque jours avant l'avait considérablement affaiblis et il ne s'était pas réveillé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'un ado comme toi fait dehors, avec un nourrisson ?

Vexé qu'il soit traité d' « ado », le jeune homme, cependant, lui répondit à contre cœur. L'autre risquait d'appeler la police.

« - Je m'appelle Duo et j'ai 19 ans. Je suis le père du nourrisson.

Heero fut quelque peu surpris de la réponse. Il observa attentivement le jeune homme en face de lui. Il faisait jeune, plus jeune que son âge. Mentait-il ? Mais les yeux de ce Duo était les même que ceux du bébé. Il disait peut-être la vérité, ou du moins, il y avait un lien de parenté entre eux deux.

« - Tu as fugué ?

« - Non.

Heero lève un sourcil. Duo le regarde, soupire et reprend.

« - Je suis orphelin. J'ai toujours vécu dans la rue.

« - Qui est la mère du bébé ?

Le visage de Duo s'assombrit. Il baissa la tête, ses mèches cachant le haut de son visage.

« - Je ne le dirais pas.

« - Et pour quelle raison ?

« - Elle ne veux plus entendre parler du bébé. Elle ne veut pas que cela lui nuise. Et… Je ne veux pas lui causer de problème.

Heero s'approcha de lui. Toujours d'apparence froide, il lui dit :

« - Va prendre une douche, tu en as besoin. Je te prépare à manger.

Duo baissa la tête, honteux. Il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis longtemps. Heero l'accompagna jusque dans la salle de bain, lui sortit une serviette et des vêtements. Il s'assura que l'autre ne risquait pas de se blesser, et partit. Il sortit un sachet de soupe rapide, le versa dans un bol et rajouta de l'eau. Il le mit dans le micro-onde. Il s'assura que le jeune homme prenait sa douche, avant de se saisir de son téléphone portable. Deux tonalités retentirent avant que quelqu'un décroche.

« - Inspecteur Barton.

« - C'est Heero. Tu pourrais faire une recherche pour moi ?

« - Dis toujours.

« - Vérifie si durant les dernières années un jeune homme châtain se nommant Duo, 19 ans actuellement, long cheveux, n'a pas eu des ennuis avec la police.

« - Je ne sais pas si je trouverais, mais je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose avec ce que tu m'as dit. Pour quelle raison veux-tu savoir ?

« - Je te le dirais plus tard. Merci. Passe dès que tu as quelque chose.

Il raccrocha. Le micro-onde bipa. La soupe était prête. Il ramena le bol et un morceau de baguette à table.

**xxx**

Duo attendit que la porte se referme, pour se laisser tomber au sol. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point. Il était chez un inconnu, à peine plus vieux que lui. Et l'autre n'avait pas l'air très commode. A coup sûr, il lui demanderait des comptes.

Il se releva et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était sal, dégoûtant. Il ne devait sentir pas très bon. Il se déshabilla, défit sa tresse qui retenait ses longs cheveux et entra dans la douche. Autant profiter du confort tant qu'il pouvait.

**xxx**

Il ressortit propre avec les vêtements un peu grand de l'autre. Lavé des pieds jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, il soupira. Cela faisait du bien. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, il ne se sentait pas la force de refaire la natte. Il suivit l'odeur alléchante que dégageait le plat que lui avait fait l'homme.

Heero releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Mais sous son visage fermé et froid, il était étonné du changement apporté par une simple douche sur l'autre. Le dénommé Duo avait complètement changé. Il était maintenant propre, et était magnifique. Il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant, au trait fin de Duo, ceci dû à la saleté. Le t-shirt noir col v rehaussait la blancheur de sa peau et faisait ressortir les reflets violets de ses yeux.

Duo semblait mal à l'aise. Il n'osait rien faire tant qu'on ne l'avait pas invité à le faire. Il regardait avec insistance le bol de soupe.

« - Assied-toi.

Il obéit et commença à manger, essayant de ralentir le rythme. Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un SDF, même si c'était réellement le cas. Il n'avait nul par où aller. Il finit le bol rapidement, et entama le morceau de pain.

« - Tu veux un autre bol ?

Duo stoppa tout geste. Il regarda celui qui venait de parler.

« - Je…

Il ne voulait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de l'autre. Et pourtant… Il en revoulait un.

« - Je t'en refait un.

Il souffla un léger « merci » en baissant la tête. Un cri provenant de la chambre se fit entendre. Duo se releva précipitamment et revint avec le bébé dans les bras et son sac. Il s'assit sur la chaise, calla le bébé sur ses genoux, faisant attention à ce que sa tête soit bien maintenu, il ouvrit d'une main le sac et en sortit un biberon, une bouteille d'eau et une boîte de lait en poudre.

Heero s'approcha, et prit le bébé dans les bras.

« - Tu ne devrais pas le prendre.

Un regard noir lui répondit.

« - Tu risquerais de lui passer ta rhinopharyngite.

« - Je ne suis pas…

Duo fut coupé par une quinte de toux qui appuya les dires de l'étudiant.

« - Je t'ai fait une injection pour faire baisser ta fièvre, c'est pour ça que tu te sens bien, mais dès que le produit ne fera plus effet…

Duo baissa la tête.

« - Le biberon est propre ? demanda Heero même si il en doutait.

« - Oui. Je suis allé, hier soir, au centre d'aide pour jeune mère… Ils m'ont donné du lait, une bouteille d'eau et désinfecté le biberon.

« - Bien.

D'une main, l'autre tenant toujours le bébé réveillé, il passa le biberon sous l'eau avant de mettre la poudre et l'eau minéral. Il attendit patiemment devant le micro-onde, que la soupe soit prête. Duo se leva et retira le bol lorsque le bip de fin retentit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé eut le coco plein. Un silence lourd s'installa.

Heero réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune père repartir, il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi au bébé. L'hiver n'était pas encore là et les centres d'aide pour SDF étaient fermés. Il devait attendre les nouvelles de Barton. Duo était peut-être un kidnappeur même si cela l'étonnait, il n'avait pas le profil psychologique du peu qu'il avait constaté.

« - Tu vas rester ici quelques temps.

Duo releva brusquement la tête.

« - Mais…

« - Je ne peux pas te laisser repartir, avec le bébé.

Le regard améthyste dévia du visage de Heero, au bébé. Le nourrisson s'était rendormi dans les bras de l'eurasien. Il soupira. Pour le bébé, il devait penser à son confort.

« - Je n'ai rien, pas d'argent…

« - Tu m'aideras avec quelques tâches. Et tu devras t'occuper du bébé, c'est suffisant.

Il se leva, le bébé dans les bras et repartit dans la chambre.

Duo le regarda faire. Il avait confiance, bizarrement, il n'était pas du genre à la donner à n'importe qui. Et pourtant, l'autre aurait pu tout simplement appeler la police. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il se leva et débarrassa la table. Il posa le bol et le biberon dans l'évier et les lava.

Heero revint, et vit le jeune homme faire la vaisselle. Il saisit le combiné et tapa un numéro.

« Hilde, j'écoute…

« - C'est Heero.

La voix se fit enjouée.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de t'avoir au bout du fil ? Si c'est pour parler à ta tendre et chère petite amie, elle n'est pas là…

« - C'est toi que je veux. Tu pourrais récupérer un lit pour bébé, un chauffe-biberon, et un stérilisateur.

« C'est pour toi ?

« - Non. Enfin Oui. Tu verras si tu me les amènes.

« Mouais… C'est louche tout ça. M'enfin, j'vais demander à ma sœur, tu sais Lucrezia. Je pense que son petit Matthéo n'en a plus besoin. Il a quatre ans maintenant… Ô comme sa passe vite. Pauvre Zechs, ça lui fait un petit coup de vieux…

Heero sourit. Hilde était une vraie pipelette.

« Je t'ennuie pas, Heero ?

« - Non. Je vais devoir raccrocher.

« Okay. Je comprends. J'essaye de t'amener ça pour ce soir, c'est urgent ?

« - Oui.

« Je vais voir ma sœur de tout façon cette après-midi, avec les vacances… Bye !

« - Hn.

Heero se retourna pour faire face à deux améthystes. Leur propriétaire rougi d'avoir était chopé en plein espionnage et baissa le regard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Court se cacher derrière le canapé_

_Pas taper l'autatrice sinon elle ne pourra pas mettre la suite._

_Oui, Heero a une petite amie._

_Non, je ne permettrais pas que l'on casse le couple le plus mythique de GW…_

_Alors : Oui, cette fic deviendra un 1x2._


	2. Chapitre 2

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Titre : Par une nuit d'orage**

**Auteur : Shad'y**

**Note : Alors la suite est là, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise…**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

« - C'est moi !

Heero releva la tête de son livre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre. Il dormait toujours. Il s'était rendormi peu après le coup de fil à Hilde. Il se leva rapidement et s'avança dans le couloir. Il fit signe à Hilde de se taire. Elle baissa le ton.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle s'avança, ayant au préalable donné à Heero, le lit pliable, et le sac dans lequel se trouvait les objets demandés. Arrivé au salon, elle stoppa.

« - Mais dis-moi, Heero, tu m'avais caché le fait que tu connaissais un bel Apollon…

Heero la fusilla du regard.

« - Je les trouvais ce matin, dans ma cave.

Elle leva les yeux vers le nippon, puis les rebaissa vers le dit bel Apollon.

« - J'aimerais bien trouver la même chose, moi.

L'eurasien leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Soit sérieuse, Hilde.

« - Rabat-joie ! Allez, explique.

« - Il s'appelle, Duo, il a 19 ans. Il est le père d'un nourrisson, de deux ou trois mois environ. SDF.

« - La mère ?

« - Elle ne veut plus entendre parler du bébé, d'après ce qu'il a dit.

Hilde regarda le dénommé Duo.

« - Le pauvre… Allez, je vais vous faire un bon petit plat pour ce soir ! Manquerait plus que tu nous intoxiques ce pauvre petit…

« - Le petit a seulement trois ans de moins que nous, Hilde…

« - C'est bien ce que je dis !

Elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine, et Heero emporta dans la chambre le lit. Le bébé dormait profondément. Il installa le lit silencieusement. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, pour prendre le bébé, le petit se réveilla. Heero soupira.

Il le prit et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

« - C'est lui le petit bout ?

« - Hn.

« - Fille ou garçon ?

« - Fille.

« - Et son p'tit nom c'est quoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas.

Heero s'approcha de l'évier, et ouvrit le placard situé au-dessus. Il prit la boîte de lait en poudre.

« - Hilde ?

« - Mmh ?

« - Tu pourras aller faire quelques courses ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était encore tôt, dix-huit heures.

« - Fais-moi une liste.

Il lui fit un léger sourire, posa la boîte. Il chercha un papier, un stylo. Il lui donna la liste.

« - Alors, il faut, des couches 0-3 mois, du lait en poudre nourrisson, deux biberons, deux pyjamas, un gel doux pour bébé, du talc…

Elle releva la tête, interrompant sa lecture.

« - En gros faut que j'achète tout ce qu'il faut pour l'entretien d'un bout de chou.

Heero acquiesça.

« - Prend dans le pot à Cookies pour l'argent.

**xxx**

Elle revint une heure plus tard avec tout ce qu'il fallait. Le bébé était retourné au lit, après avoir bu les dernières doses de lait en poudre. Elle déballa et rangea le tout dans un placard que Heero avait vidé. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

« - Heero… Je range tout, je fais le repas et promis, je m'en vais…

Après avoir dit cela, elle se retourna. Ce n'était pas Heero. Ils se regardèrent. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Il lui fit un sourire.

« - Le bel Apollon est réveillé…

Il rougit.

« - C'est quoi ton nom déjà, Heero me la dit, mais je me souviens plus ?

« - Duo.

« - C'est drôle comme nom…

Le visage de Duo se rembrunit. Il n'aimait pas parler de son enfance dans les rues. Voyant l'expression de Duo, elle changea de sujet.

« - Enfin bref, j'espère que tu aimes les pâtes bolognaise. J'ai eut pitié de toi. Heero cuisine vraiment très mal…

« - Hilde…

« - Heero ! T'étais passé où ?

« - Cela ne te regarde pas.

« - Oh, je vois. Monsieur aime sa vie privée… Enfin bref, c'est prêt. T'auras plus qu'à réchauffer un peu pour le repas. Allez, j'y vais moi, où ta chère et tendre va râler si je rentre trop tard… On a prévu de se faire un cinéma ce soir. Allez bye !

La porte se referma, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ils se regardèrent lorsque quelqu'un toqua. Heero sortit de la cuisine pour aller ouvrir.

« - Heero.

« - Trowa.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Heero jeta un coup d'œil, à priori Duo était toujours dans la cuisine. Ils s'avancèrent dans le salon, et d'un murmure Heero lui demanda.

« - Alors ?

« - Et bien, il y a bien un jeune homme qui correspond à ce que tu m'as dit. Il a vécu jusqu'à ses seize entre la rue et les orphelinats. Il a été arrêté plusieurs fois pour vol à l'étalage. Depuis trois ans aucune arrestation, rien.

« - Hn.

Duo était toujours dans la cuisine et les écoutait parler, adossé au mur, caché aux yeux des autres. Il avait tout entendu. Mais après tout, cela était normal. A sa place, il aurait peut-être fait la même chose. Mais il n'aimait pas que l'on fouille dans son passé, contre son gré. Il fit un peu de bruit. Heero et Trowa se turent, Duo sortit sans les regarder et s'avança dans la chambre voir le bébé. Ils en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, sous les yeux étonnés de Heero, le bébé emmitouflé dans un manteau, un sac sur l'épaule, habillé et prêt à s'en aller.

« - Où vas-tu ?

« - Je m'en vais.

« - Non.

Duo éclata en colère.

« - Tu n'as rien à me dire ! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre.

Heero se leva et voulut s'emparer du bébé.

« - N'y touches pas ! Dégages ! Lâches-moi !

Duo se tourna, cachant le bébé pour que Heero ne puisse le prendre. Heero était calme, alors que Duo bouillait de colère.

« - Tu es malade, dit Heero d'une voix calme.

« - M'en fous ! Laisse-moi !

Les larmes coulaient des yeux aux iris améthyste, des larmes de rage. Trowa était toujours silencieux. Heero réussit à saisir l'enfant, et le donna à Trowa. Ce dernier l'emmena dans la chambre pour le calmer, le bruit et les cris du natté l'avait fait pleurer. Duo s'appuya contre le mur, serrant les dents jusqu'à s'en faire grincer la mâchoire. Il se laissa glisser au sol, ne retenant plus les larmes.

« - Laissez-moi…

Heero s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras, le natté s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Trowa repassa dans le salon, et fit un signe de tête à Heero avant de s'en aller. Heero, de nouveau seul avec le jeune homme, ne savait pas quoi faire. Le natté pleurait, la tête contre son épaule et il sentait les larmes humidifier son T-shirt. Petit à petit, il sentait le corps contre lui se détendre et bientôt tout son poids se retrouva sur lui. Il s'était endormi.

Il le souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le couvrit d'une couverture et passa sa main sur son front. La crise de colère avait fait remonter sa fièvre. Il regarda l'heure, il devait attendre une heure avant de pouvoir lui faire une nouvelle injection. Il retourna au salon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_J'mérire une 'tite riquiqui review, ne ? _


	3. Chapitre 3

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Par une nuit d'orage

Auteur : Shad'y

Note : Chapitre 3. Vous êtes toujours là ?

_Blabla_ se sont les pensées…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Il s'arrêta dans sa lecture lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'observer. Duo était debout, la queue de cheval complètement défaite, tout en le regardant d'un air gêné.

« - Tu es réveillé.

Il acquiesça.

« - Je… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je… Mon attitude est impardonnable, je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça alors que tu m'aides. Je suis désolé.

Duo avait baissé la tête, de honte. Il attendait une réponse. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête. Heero s'était levé et rapproché. Il lui fit un léger sourire.

« - Tout le monde a le droit de craquer.

Duo suivit Heero et s'assirent sur le canapé.

« - Il faut que l'on discute.

Duo acquiesça de nouveau.

« - Moi, c'est Heero Yui. 22 ans, et étudiant en médecine.

« - Duo Maxwell, 19 ans, père d'une petite fille et SDF…

Duo rigola quelque peu, d'un rire nerveux. Il stoppa et le regarda.

« - Tu veux savoir comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

Heero hocha la tête.

« - Mes souvenirs les plus loin sont lorsque j'avais trois ou quatre ans, ma mère avait des difficultés financières et elle s'est retrouvée à la rue, pour s'en sortir elle est devenu prostituée. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et je n'ai pas eu envie de le chercher, je suis né d'un viol et malgré cela ma mère m'a aimé énormément. Elle est morte lorsque j'ai eu cinq ans. J'ai valdingué entre orphelinats et rue. Et je l'ai rencontré. J'avais seize ans, et on a eu le coup de foudre. Je ne lui pas dit que j'étais SDF. On s'est aimé durant deux ans d'un amour fou. Elle est tombée enceinte, et fille d'une grande famille populaire et riche, elle a voulu se marier. Je lui alors avoué mon statut social que j'avais réussi à cacher. Elle n'a plus voulu me voir, et il était trop tard pour avorter. Elle a gardé cette grossesse secrète et après la naissance du bébé, elle me la donné en me disant : « Je ne veux plus vous revoir, ni toi ni cette chose. ». Je respecte son choix.

Duo ressuya une larme qui c'était échappé, et renifla. Le bébé pleura à ce moment là. Duo se leva, et revint avec le petit être vivant accroché à lui. Il se rassit et posa le nourrisson sur ses jambes, sa tête près des genoux et ses jambes contre le ventre de Duo.

« - Tu lui as donné un nom ?

« - Non… Je n'ai pas cherché…

Duo regarda l'enfant, cette petite fille, sa fille. Ses grands yeux violets le fixant d'un air calme, et lui souriait, bouche grande ouverte.

« - Elle a des yeux magnifiques…

Duo acquiesça. Et Heero continua.

« - … Comme son père.

Duo releva la tête, et ses pommettes devinrent rouges face au compliment.

« - « Iris » serait jolie. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider.

« - J'aime bien « Iris »…

Il regarda la petite fille et la saisit par les aisselles. Il la mit face à lui, elle en l'air.

« - Alors, Iris, ça te plaît ?

La petite Iris lui sourit et fit un bel « areuh ».

« - Alors va pour Iris !

Heero sourit. Duo avait retrouvé un visage rayonnant, et ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui, lui montrèrent de la gratitude. Duo calla l'enfant contre son épaule et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Heero tout en lui soufflant un « merci » dans le creux de l'oreille.

L'estomac de Duo brisa ce moment.

« - Allons manger… Il est presque 22h.

« - Quoi ? Tant que ça ? Tu as mangé ?

« - Hn. Non, je t'attendais.

« - C'est gentil, murmura Duo.

**xxx**

« - Elle est couchée et dort à point fermé.

Duo toussa.

« - Allez, viens te soigner et après au lit.

Heero sortit quelques médicaments, et Duo les prit en rechignant quelque peu.

« - Heero… Il n'y a qu'un lit ?

« - Hn, deux places. Ça te dérange ?

« - Et bien. Il faut que je te dise alors quelque chose.

Duo était gêné, très. Heero le regarda et patienta.

« - Depuis ce moment, tu vois, avec ma rupture, j'ai eu comme un blocage avec les filles.

« - C'est normal.

Heero ne savait pas où il voulait en venir.

« - Oui, enfin… Bref, je n'apprécie plus les filles, et j'ai remarqué que mes… Regards, se portaient plus sur les hommes…

« - Et ?

« - Et que quoi ? En gros je suis devenu gay ou du moins Bi. Et je tenais à te le signaler.

Heero resta interdit sur le coup. Puis, il haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne risque rien, Iris dort dans la chambre aussi.

Il se retourna et partit en direction de la chambre. Sur le coup, ce fut Duo qui resta interdit, il sourit et partit à sa suite.

**xxx**

« -Dis…

« - Hn ? Dors Duo…

Duo et Heero était tous deux sur le dos, assez loin l'un de l'autre pour que leurs corps ne se touchent pas.

« - Je te remercie de m'avoir héberger… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

« - De rien…

« - Heero ?

« - Hn ?

« - Elle est comment ta copine ?

« - Qui ? La brune Hilde ?

« - Nan, ta petite amie…

Heero sourit.

« - Elle est belle, et très gentille quoique parfois un peu collante. Le problème, c'est qu'elle a été violée il y a un an, et depuis elle a peur de recroiser son violeur. Je l'ai rencontré après, il y a trois mois, et on ne se quitte plus.

« - Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup.

« - C'est vrai. Mais je me demande si elle m'aime autant…

Duo tourna la tête vers Heero, attendant une suite, mais ce dernier s'était tourné et était de dos. La discussion était close. Duo soupira et s'endormit.

**xxx**

« - Duo…

« - Hmm ?

« - Iris …

« - Hmm Iris ?

« - Elle pleure…

Duo se leva et s'approcha du lit, prit Iris dans les bras, et la berça. Heero s'enroula dans la couverture et se rendormit.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Heero…

« - Hn ?

« - Y a p'u de couette. T'as tout pris…

« - Hn grr…

Duo s'allongea sur le lit. Tant pis pour la couette.

**xxx**

Plus tard dans la nuit, Heero se réveilla en sursaut. Il se tourna vers Duo, il était allongé contre lui, sans couette. Heero remarqua alors qu'il était enroulé dedans. Il s'y déroula et recouvra Duo. Ce dernier se colla contre son corps, toujours endormi. Heero essaya de le décoller, mais sans succès.

Il se rendormit ainsi.

**xxx**

Duo se boudina un peu plus contre la source de chaleur. Il avait chaud et il était bien. Il somnolait, et il poussa un soupir de bien-être. Soudain, la source de chaleur bougea. Il s'étonna et ouvrit un œil. Il tomba sur deux pupilles Colbat.

« - Aahh !

Duo se redressa, et recula violement en arrière. Il bascula hors du lit et se retrouva la tête par terre alors que le bas de son corps se trouvait toujours sur le lit, les pieds en l'air. Il regarda vers le lit et une tête apparut.

« - Rien de casser Duo ?

Un pleurnichement s'éleva du berceau. Duo se releva précipitamment et câlina Iris. Il regarda l'heure. Heero sourit.

**xxx**

La semaine qui suivit se passa dans la bonne humeur. Duo, avec les soins de Heero fut totalement guéri.

Heero avait prévenu Duo qu'il passerait la journée avec sa petite amie et qu'il ne rentrerait que tard le soir. Le nippon avait accordé sa confiance au natté et ce dernier en était très fier.

Lorsque Heero rentra le soir, il découvrit de nouvelles étagères fixées au mur et un Duo endormit sur le canapé.

Il sourit.

Il avait demandé à Hilde de passer en début d'après-midi si tout se passait bien. Duo avait dû descendre à la cave et voir le plan des étagères, lorsque Hilde était là pour surveiller Iris. Il sourit.

Heero revint vers Duo avec une couverture et le couvrit.

Il fut pris d'une envie soudaine et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue du natté.

Il lui fit un léger baiser et se redressa.

« - Tu es un ange…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors, c'est mignon ou pas ? J'avoue qu'il y a pas mal de cliché mais je trouve ça trop kawai !

Alors, je veux tout plein de reviews !


	4. Chapitre 4

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Par une nuit d'orage

Auteur : Shad'y

Note : La suite est là. Et pas des plus heureuses… Et désolé pour ce retard, avec le bac –foiré- et les vacances, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

« - Duo !

Duo accourut, avec Iris dans les bras. Depuis quelques temps, il faisait bêtise sur bêtise et il se demandait ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire.

« - Oui ?

Heero le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Il tenait à la main un T-shirt blanc où l'on pouvait voir des traînées de couleur rose, et de l'autre un petit haut de bébé de couleur… Rouge. Duo fit un énorme sourire qui signifiait « Oups ! J'l'ai pas fait exprès ».

Heero se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla.

« - Duo… Combien de fois je t'ai dit de faire attention ?

Duo réfléchit et d'une petite voix dit :

« - Bien cinq fois…

Duo arborait un air coupable. Il se tenait droit, la petite Iris collée contre son torse face à Heero, une main sous les fesses de la petite, l'autre sur son ventre de bébé. Il avait la tête baissée et le regardait de bas.

Heero sourit. On aurait dit un enfant.

« - Je m'occupe des lessives, et toi tu n'y touches plus.

« - Bien Heero.

**Xxx**

Duo était assis sur le canapé, en ce début d'après-midi. Il regardait par la fenêtre les feuilles rougeâtres tombées des arbres. Il soupira. Bien qu'Heero soit gentil avec lui, il se doutait qu'il ne le laisserait pas vivre chez lui indéfiniment.

Il se leva et s'installa sur une chaise dans la cuisine, face à Heero qui rangeait la vaisselle propre.

« - Heero… Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« - Je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici, reprit Duo.

Le japonais reposa le verre et s'assit face à Duo.

« - A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ça.

« - Mais on te coûte de l'argent. Et je n'ai pas de quoi te rembourser.

Heero scruta le regard améthyste.

« - Tu pourrais te trouver du travail.

« - Mais je n'ai rien ! Aucun diplôme…

« - Cherche autour, chez les commerçants de la rue. Dis que c'est moi qui t'envoie.

Duo sourit.

« - D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas !

Duo se releva joyeux. Il sortit de la cuisine et Heero le revit passer avec un manteau. Il suivit Duo dans le couloir et s'adossa contre le mur. Duo enfilait sa chaussure.

« - Duo ?

Ce dernier releva la tête.

« - Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'attendre demain, que tout soit ouvert ? On est dimanche…

**Xxx**

« - Heero !

Le japonais sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, plongé comme il était dans ses cours. La reprise n'était que pour dans quelques jours.

Duo lui sauta dessus.

« - J'ai été pris à l'essai à l'épicerie !

Et il déposa un baisé sonore sur la joue de Heero.

Duo était maintenant affalé sur les genoux de Heero, ce dernier les mains posées instinctivement sur les hanches du natté. Leurs regards ancraient l'un dans l'autre, comme si le temps s'était suspendu.

Duo rougit de leur position.

« - Hum… Je suis content pour toi, Duo…

**xxx**

Quelqu'un sonna, et Heero se leva. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« - Qui est-ce ?

Une voix cristalline lui répondit.

« - C'est moi !

Heero sourit.

« - Tu peux rentrer. Le réparateur n'est toujours pas venu remettre en état le système de fermeture de la porte.

« - A tout de suite, Heero Chéri !

Heero secoua la tête tendrement. Il tendit l'oreille, Iris venait de s'endormir. Il allait être tranquille avec Réléna. Duo travaillait et devrait rentrer dans une heure. C'était son premier jour de travail.

Il ouvrit la porte au moment où une main fine allait toquer.

« - Ohayo Hatsukoi…

« - Bonjour à toi aussi.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et ils échangèrent un tendre baisé. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Heero revint au salon avec deux tasses de café, où Réléna l'attendait.

« - Alors qu'as-tu à me raconter ?

Réléna sourit.

« - Oh Heero, tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais. Les vacances avec mes parents ont été passionnantes mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi. Tu sais, l'Inde est un pays magnifique. Cela change vraiment d'ici…

Heero la regarda, elle parlait avec passion de son week-end de vacances en Inde. Elle agitait les mains, le regard pétillant. Réléna était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux d'un bleu très pâle presque translucide. C'était une personne très belle issue d'une famille puissante. Mais malgré son éducation, elle avait su gardé les pieds sur terre et était une personne qui avait la main sur le cœur.

« - Si tu l'avais vu, Heero, ce petit garçon… Il était adorable….

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant une bonne demi-heure.

« - Ah Heero, Hilde m'a dit que tu accueillais quelqu'un.

« - Oui, un SDF.

Réléna fut prise d'un frisson. Heero s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles.

« - Ce n'est pas lui, Réléna. D'accord. Cela ne peut pas être lui.

« - Je sais Heero. Ce ne peut pas être mon violeur.

Elle dit la dernière phrase en un soupire, comme pour se l'ancrer dans son esprit.

**xxx**

« - Je suis rentré Heero !

Heero redressa la tête et soupira. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer avec Réléna. Il se releva permettant à la jeune fille d'en faire autant. Elle referma rapidement son chemisier, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« - Je suis au salon.

Il entendit Duo rire. La voix provenait toujours du couloir.

« - L'épicier est vraiment quelqu'un de super gentil et je crois que je lui ai fait bonne impression.

Un bruit de chaussure tombant sur le sol se fit entendre, puis un second bruit identique.

« - Il m'a dit que j'avais fait du bon boulot…

La voix se rapprochait du salon et Duo apparut souriant.

Son regard alla de Heero à celui de la personne à ses côtés et le natté s'immobilisa brusquement.

Sa respiration se coupa et elle eut du mal à reprendre.

Ses yeux s'agrandir.

Duo regarda Heero brusquement, puis revint vers la jeune fille.

Heero ne comprit pas la réaction du natté et il regarda Réléna. Elle avait la même expression que Duo, elle était paralysée et ne pouvait quitter son regard du natté.

Le silence lourd fut brisé par la voix chevrotante de Duo.

« - Réléna ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voilà, la suite est arrivée et le chapitre suivant devrait être là d'ici une semaine.

J'ai bloqué au niveau du « dialogue » de Réléna et Heero… Ralalala Mais je m'en suis plus ou moins sorti.


End file.
